yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Narodowa Armia Ho Chi Minhu
Struktura thumb|Flaga NHCMA; napis znaczy - "do zwycięstwa" Narodowa Armia Ho Chi Minhu (NHCMA) to oficjalne ugrupowanie militarne Ho Chi Minhu, stanowiące rodzaj sił lądowych, powstałe oficjalnie w 1974, stając się następcą PWK. Głównodowodzącym jest gen. Mon Nguyen. Armia posiada: *300,000 żołnierzy, *25,000 czołgów i transporterów opancerzonych, *500 samolotów i helikopterów. *250 bezzałogowych samolotów *20 satelitów bojowych. Dodatkowo, w rezerwie są 4 miliony mieszkańców Ho Chi Minhu. Misje zagraniczne NHCMA obecnie ma około 10 000 żołnierzy na zagranicznych misjach: *Południowe ChRLd - 2 500 *Afganistan - 3 000 *Birma - 2 500 *Korea Południowa - 10 000 *Sudan - 60 thumb|285px|Udział kobiet i mężczyzn w NHCMA Stopnie wojskowe thumb|260px|Stopnie w NHCMA Oto stopnie wojskowe w NHCMA od najniższego oraz z oficjalną nazwą UPAPW: *Szeregowy (Private; PTE) *Starszy szeregowy (Private first class; PFC) *Starszy szeregowy sztabowy (Staff Private; STP)Stopień nadawany tylko w niektórych jednostkach wojskowych. *Kapral (Corporal; CPL) *Specjalista (Specialist, SPC)Stopień nadawany tylko w niektórych jednostkach wojskowych, jest on równoważny kapralowi. Specjalista ma konkretną specjalizację (np. wojska pancerne, spadochroniarskie), natomiast kapral jest stopniem ogólnym *Starszy kapral (Corporal first class; CFC) *Sierżant (Seregant; SGT) *Starszy sierżant (Staff Seregant; SST) *Starszy sierżant sztabowy (Seregant Major; STM) *Młodszy chorąży (Warrant Officer; WTO) *Chorąży (Warrant Officer First Class; WOF) *Starszy chorąży (Warrant Officer Second Class; WOS) *Starszy chorąży sztabowy (Chief Warrant Officer; CWO) *Podporucznik (Second Lieutant; SLT) *Porucznik (Lieutant; LTN) *Kapitan (Captain; CPT) *Major (Major; MAJ) *Podpułkownik (Lieutant Colonel; LCL) *Pułkownik (Colonel; COL) *Pułkownik honorowy (Honored Colonel; HNC) - stopień, jaki nadaje się po uzyskaniu Orderu Deszczu; jest to jedyna metoda zdobycia tego stopnia. *Generał brygady (Brigadier General; BGG) *Generał dywizji (Major General; MGN) *Generał broni (Lieutant General; LTG) *Generał armii (General; GEN) *Marszałek (General of the Army; GOA) - stopień nadawany najzdolniejszym generałom w czasie wojny lub zagrożenia wojną. Po przejściu służby poborowej zdobywa się automatycznie stopień szeregowca, a po ukończeniu szkoły wojskowej - chorążego. Specjalizacje W NHCMA dostępnych jest około 120 specjalizacji. Specjalizacje wybiera się przed przystąpieniem do czynnej służby. Specjalizacje mają własne kategorie płacowe. Pełna lista specjalizacji jest tu: link. Jednostki wojskowe #Grupa armii: 200 tysięcy - 300 tysięcy żołnierzy #Armia: 70 tysięcy żołnierzy #Dywizja: 12 tysięcy żołnierzy #Pułk: 4 tysiące żołnierzy #Batalion: 500 żołnierzy #Kompania: 100 żołnierzy #Pluton: 25 żołnierzy #Drużyna: 7-10 żołnierzy Podział NHCMA z dokładnością do dywizji *Grupa Armii A **Armia Hanoi ***I Dywizja Hanoi ***II Dywizja Hanoi ***III Dywizja Hanoi ***I Dywizja Pancerna ***II Dywizja Pancerna ***I Dywizja Spadochronowa **Armia Laos ***I Dywizja Wientian ***II Dywizja Wientian ***III Dywizja Pancerna ***II Dywizja Spadochronowa **Armia Północ ***Dywizja Hajnan ***IV Dywizja Hanoi ***IV Dywizja Pancerna ***V Dywizja Pancerna ***III Dywizja Spadochronowa *Grupa Armii B **Armia Ho Chi Minh ***I Dywizja Ho Chi Minh ***II Dywizja Ho Chi Minh ***III Dywizja Ho Chi Minh ***VI Dywizja Pancerna **Armia Kambodża ***I Dywizja Phnom Penh ***II Dywizja Phnom Penh ***Dywizja Angkor Wat ***IV Dywizja Spadochronowa **Armia Południe ***IV Dywizja Ho Chi Minh ***III Dywizja Phnom Penh ***VII Dywizja Pancerna ***V Dywizja Spadochronowa Odznaczenia Zobacz osobny artykuł: Odznaczenia w NHCMA Rodzaj służby Służba w wojsku traktowana jest jako normalny zawód. Można pracować w: * Służbie aktywnej * Siłach milicji * Rezerwie Siły milicji wspierają wojsko w czasach pokoju, ale mogą być powołane do służby czynnej po decyzji prezydenta. Członkowie sił milicji mogą wykonywać inny zawód. Członkostwo w siłach milicji daje 1/5 zarobków służby aktywnej. Rezerwa jest traktowana jako zawód. Członkowie rezerwy otrzymują 1/2 zarobków służby aktywnej. Mundury Stare mundury 400px|center Od lewej: * Żołnierz piechoty * Grenadier * Żołnierz wojsk przeciwpancernych * Oficer * Snajper * Szturmowiec * Czołgista/pilot Były to mundury polowe do 29 marca 2010r.Oficjalnie wprowadzono ujednolicony mundur za wyjątkiem stroju ghilie na podstawie pierwszej poprawki Reformy Broni. Nowe mundury Zobacz: Uniwersalny Mundur Polowy NHCMA thumb|center|190px|Wygląd munduru po 29.03.10 thumb|center|190px|Snajper z M14 EBR w stroju ghillie Mundur galowy składa się z oliwkowej marynarki, spodni tego samego koloru (lub spódnicy w przypadku kobiet) oraz czapki; zaś ćwiczebne mundury to: spodnie, kurtka i czapka garnizonowa; wszystko w kolorze moro. Kolory mundurów 200px-Usa10.jpg|Podstawowy kamuflaż "WOODLAND" 200px-Usa11.jpg|Kamuflaż pustynny "DESERT" 200px-Usa12.jpg|Kamuflaż miejski "URBAN" Zasady noszenia pagonów i odznaczeń * Pagony nosi się na kołnierzu (mundury galowe oraz polowe oficerskie) lub na ramionach (reszta mundurów). * Medale i baretki nosi się na lewej piersi, a znaczki na prawej. * Na mundurach polowych i ćwiczebnych nie nosi się odznaczeń. * Mundury ćwiczebne niektórych jednostek mają informację o stopniu na czapce. Broń Podstawowa= Broń podstawowa o małej sile i dobrej stabilności. Grafika:Orban AR.jpg|Orban AR Grafika:Spas12.jpg|M4 Berenelli Grafika:Beretta.jpg|Beretta 92SB Grafika:Uzi.jpg|MiniUzi Grafika:Orban HMG.jpg|Orban MG Plik:Intervention.jpg|CheyTac Intervention Grafika:RL4.jpg|Orban RL4 Grafika:M72_ILAW.jpg|M72 ILAW (używany z głowicami zapalającymi) Grafika:C4.jpg|C4 - Mina przeciwpiechotna odepalana ręcznie. Grafika:Claymore.jpg|Claymore - Mina przeciwpiechotna odpalana przez przecięcie lasera. Grafika:Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang - system pozwalający przecyzyjnie określić położenie snajperów wroga. Grafika:Dragon.jpg|Dragon - Urządzenie używane do rozbrajania pól minowych. |-| Specjalna=Broń dostępna dla zaawansowanych. Cięższa i mniej stabilna. Grafika:Steyr_Aug.jpg|Steyr AUG Grafika:M14.jpg|M14 Grafika:Protecta.jpg|Strzelba Protecta Grafika:Glock_18.jpg|Glock 18C Plik:Steyr_TMP.jpg|Steyr TMP Grafika:P90.jpg|P90 Grafika:Orban HMG.jpg|Orban MG Grafika:M14_EBR.jpg|M14 EBR Grafika:Barret 0,50 cala.jpg|Barret M82 Grafika:Stinger Sam.jpg|Stinger Grafika:H Flamethrower.jpg|H1 |-| Zapasowa=Najczęstsze uzbrojenie znalezione na polu bitwy. Obecnie używane jako broń treningowa lub przetapiana przez Indochina Armor Grafika:Bushmaster_ACR.jpg|ACR Grafika:G3_i_G36C.jpg|G3 i G36C Grafika:Mp5.jpg|MP5SD |-| Honorowa=Broń, którą odbiera się po słuzbie wojskowej. Złoty wariant otrzymuje się po zdobyciu specjalnych odznaczeń. Grafika:Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle Grafika:Gold Desert Eagle.jpg|Złoty Desert Eagle |-| Maszyny= Plik:GAU17.jpg|GAU17 - szybkostrzelny karabin montowany przy większości pojazdów Grafika:Mig29.jpg|Mig-29 - bojowy, szybki myśliwiec Grafika:Humvee.jpg|Humvee - ciężki pojazd patrolowy Grafika:Dpv.jpg|DPV - lekki pojazd patrolowy Plik:ATV.jpg|ATV - Szybki pojazd lądowy Grafika:Cougar.jpg|Cougar - Bardzo ciężki samochód opancerzony Grafika:Cobra.jpg|Cobra - śmigłowiec szturomowy Grafika:Blackhawk.jpg|Blackhawk - pojemny śmigłowiec transporowy Grafika:Abrams.jpg|Abrams - ciężki czołg szturmowy Grafika:T90.jpg|T-90 - główny czołg sił zbrojnych Grafika:TankVI.jpg|Tank VI - obecny czołg sił zbrojnych. Grafika:APC1.jpg|APC-1 - opancerzony transportowiec |-| Usuwana=Grafika: Grafika:Ak47.jpg|AK-47 - Usunięty z powodu ustaw Grafika:AK104.jpg|AK-104 - Usunięty z powodu ustaw Grafika:R700.jpg|R700 - Usunięta z powodu nowych technologii. Grafika:Tompson.jpg|Thompson - Usunięty z powodu wieku . Grafika:TT.jpg|TT - Usunięty z powodu zacinania się. Grafika:M1Garand.jpg|M1 Garand - Usunięty z powodu zmiany kalibru. Grafika:Dragunov.gif|Snajperka Dragunov - Usunięta z powodów bliżej nieokreślonych. Grafika:RPG7.jpg|RPG7 - usunięty z powodu jednego typu pocisku. RPD.jpg|RPD - usunięty z powodu niezaufanego źródła. Grafika:M60.jpg|M60 - usunięty z powodu wieku. Grafika:M202.png|M202 (używany jako miotacz ognia) Odnośniki Kategoria:Ho Chi Minh Kategoria:Technologia Kategoria:Ho Chi Minh Kategoria:Technologia Kategoria:Wojsko